It's a Small, Small World
by myedwardlove
Summary: Alice, Bella, and Rose have been best friends for as long as they can remember. When Alice's brother comes back after traveling the world, how will Bella react when she meets him for the first time ever? Will she be able to figure out his horrible secret?
1. First sight

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the wonderful character creations of Stephenie Meyer.

**BPOV**

Chapter 1- First Sight

It was an afternoon like any other. As usual, I had driven off-campus for lunch. I went to a different restaurant then I normally did. I figured I had to start doing things differently. Little did I know that this small change of the matter of where I ate would change my life forever.

I was driving around Port Angeles, trying to figure out what I wanted to eat other than what I usually had. I heard a loud horn behind me as I realized the stoplight had turned green. I was spacing again. Renée always said that I would get myself in some unbelievable predicament from it one day, which was hard to believe.

I then passed a restaurant that appeared to be worthy of my picky appetite. I parked close to it and walked in, hoping for good food. As I was making my way down to one of the booths, I spotted a row of arcade games lined up in a corner. When I was just looking around the restaurant, I noticed a boy wiping off a table a few rows down. He looked different from most of the guys I knew. He was extremely handsome, but there seemed to be something hiding underneath his attractive exterior. He had ruffled copper brown hair, and abnormally pale skin. He looked to be about 17 or 18, probably a senior in high school or a freshman in college. The boy looked in my direction and I jumped, startled. His eyes were incredible. One was bright green, and the other a deep gold. Even from a distance, they could not pass by unnoticed. I wondered how that could be possible. Maybe he was wearing contacts. I realized I was spacing out again when I heard a voice near me.

"Have you ordered yet?"

I looked up and saw the boy towering over me. He had to be at least six feet tall.

"U-um no. I'll just have some Dr. Pepper please." My face flushed a deep red.

This guy was way too cute. And his _eyes_-

"Excuse me, Miss, we don't have Dr. Pepper, but we do have root beer, if you'd like that instead."

"That'll be fine, thanks." I smiled as he walked away. He seemed to be limping just slightly. I contemplated on the possibilities of why this was until he came back.

"Here's your root beer Miss." He set down the glass full of ice and sugary soda. "Would you like anything else?"

"Um, no thank you, but I have a question, if you don't mind." I looked down embarrassed. My curiosity made me do crazy things sometimes, and this was one of those times.

"What is it?" the Boy's face seems both surprised and confused.

"I'm not trying to pry or anything, but I noticed that you were limping a little……" I trailed off, hoping I wouldn't have to say anymore.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the Boy burst out into hysterical laughter. Why was he laughing? What was so funny? Not that it sounded annoying (it actually sounded quite nice) but his laughter went on for so long I got tired of hearing it. I then started to pout, embarrassed again over this somewhat delusional boy.

"I-I'm s-sorry! I-it's j-just t-that question just then w-was s-so-" the Boy continued to laugh, and after a couple minutes he calmed himself down.

"Are you finished? You don't have to answer, but I think it's the least you could

do after _that_." I grimaced at the thought of this boy laughing that long again.

"Oh, yeah, sure. Some kid just ran over my leg with his bike before my shift today, no big deal." He shrugged.

"Oh. Well then what was so funny!" I replied. Highly annoyed I had to sit through such laughter for that long period of time, especially since he seemed to be lying.

"Listen. I have work to do now, but if you come by tomorrow around the same time, I'll explain everything. You don't have to, but if you want, you can."

"Impossible. I probably won't be coming to this place again anyway. Thank you for your wonderful service." I stated as politely as I could.

"Suit yourself. I'm Edward, by the way. If you change your mind and come by, ask for me." He smiled and I felt myself blush again.

"Highly unlikely, but you can hope." I stood up, trying to look nonchalant, but I failed as soon as I hit my head against the metal lamp hanging from the ceiling. Edward started laughing again, amused by my clumsiness.

"Humph." I stood back up, careful not to hit myself again, and walked towards the door.

"See you later, Spacey." Edward called from behind me.

I turned around, angered at the unbelievably immature nickname he had given me."I have a name, _Edward_, and it's Bella. B-E-L-L-A, understand?" I stuck my nose in the air and walked to the door, not knowing it was closed. I banged right into it, and the force of the collision knocked me down onto my back.

"Hey! Are you okay?" Edward ran up to me, trying to hold back his laughter.

I stood up carefully, making sure that there was nothing wrong with me.

"Don't push yourself. You hit the floor pretty hard there." Edward stated, still snickering.

"Just so you know, I am perfectly fine. You are extremely lucky that I'm not pressing charges." I informed him, my face turning red once again.

"Well, if you're sure. I'll see you tomorrow, I guess." Edward replied, smiling a smile so dazzling, I almost forgot to breathe.

I took a deep breath and glared at him, making sure he got the message. He was still smiling after five minutes, and my eyes were getting tired, so I said one thing before I left. "Maybe you will"

**A/N**: hope you like it! This is my first fanfic EVER!(so give me a break guys!)


	2. Talking with Alice

**_Disclaimer- I do not own the wonderful creations of Stephenie Meyer_**

Chapter 2- Talking with Alice

**BPOV**

After I returned to school, the classes after free period just flew by. It was almost spring break, so the homework load was lighter than usual. When I arrived at my car after school, my best friend Alice was there waiting for me.

"Hey Bella! I didn't see you during free period today. Why don't you ever take me with you when you go out for lunch?"

"Because you pay for everything, and last time I took you, we were late for class because you just had to have those shoes." I replied indifferently.

Alice started to pout, and then slowly began to smile. "You were with a guy weren't you? It's written all over your face! Now I'm really mad, tell me EVERYTHING!" Alice started to bounce around with a look that could be anything but mad.

"What makes you think that? I just stayed at the restaurant longer, that's all." My face flushed again once I remembered how clumsy I was in front of Edward.

"Liar! You're totally blushing!" Alice accused.

"Whatever" I looked down, blushing again.

"Anyways, are you going to came shopping with me tomorrow? I heard there was a huge sale at the mall!" Alice stated.

"You know I hate shopping, Alice. Why don't you and Rose just go? It would be more fu then dragging me around anyway." I replied, annoyed by the fact Alice was persistent about me going with her when it came to shopping.

"Bella! Can you just come this one time please? I promise I won't buy you any clothes, okay? Why don't you just give your opinions on what me and Rose pick out?" She started pouting again, this time looking up at me with big green puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, I'll go. You better not even think about buying me anything though. If you even suggest something I _will_ leave." I said in defeat. I never was one to argue with Alice, especially when shopping was involved.

"Yay! I promise I won't Bella! Thanks so much! I'll call Rose right now!" Alice was jumping up and down out of her excitement.

I unlocked the car doors and Alice and I got in. Once we did, Alice whipped out her pink cell phone and dialed Rose's number. I listened to their conversation as I turned onto the highway.

"Hey Rose! _pause_ Yeah! Are you going to be able to make it tomorrow? _pause _Oh, really? That stinks! _pause_ Well, have fun okay? Bye!" Alice closed her phone looking disappointed. "Rose won't be able to make it tomorrow. Emmet has a huge award ceremony that she has to go to."

"Oh, that's too bad. Maybe we could do it some other time then?" I was cheering very loudly inside

"No! Our plans are still on! I just thought of the greatest idea! You see, my brother just moved back into town, and he's completely forgotten how to get around. You've never met him, so he'll just have to come in Rose's place! It's perfect, right?"

"Um, I guess that's okay." I replied, trying not to seem too upset.

"Great! I'll tell him about it! He actually has work in the early afternoon, but I'll ask him to cancel just for us!" Alice exclaimed happily as I pulled up in front of her house.

Alice hopped out of the car, waved, and skipped over to her open garage. The boy that I assumed was her brother was bent over the hood of a silver Volvo, and his copper brown hair seemed vaguely familiar. I didn't give it a second thought as I pulled out of the driveway and made way for home.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEBBBBBBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

**A/N:**What do you guys think? Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but i've been seriously busy! Track and basketball are not a good combination with homework! Anyways, review review review!


	3. Truth or Dare?

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Blah blah blah. _

**A/N: Okay, i know this chapter sucks. Please review and tell me this chapter sucks if you want to. I don't care, but just review please! It didn't really turn out the way i wanted it to, but hopefully, my next chapter will. Again, I know I haven't been updating regularly andI apololgize. My next chapter is going to be from Alice's point of view, so look out for it! (yes i am actually starting to plan things. yay!)**

Chapter 3: Truth or Dare?

**BPOV**

I arrived at Charlie's about fifteen minutes later. After I walked up the steps to my beloved home, I dug under the mat to find the spare key. I then opened the door and heard whooping coming from the living room. Of course it was my father, Charlie, watching yet another one of his games.

"Hey Bella, is that you?" He called.

"Yeah, Dad. It's me. There are leftovers in the fridge if you get hungry, okay? I really don't feel like cooking tonight." I replied as I walked into the living room.

Charlie didn't take his eyes off of the screen as he said, "No, that's fine Bella, I'm a grown man. I can take care of myself."

"Okay." I shrugged and started up the stairs to my room. As soon as I got inside it, however, my cell phone began to ring.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Bella! It's Alice! I totally forgot to tell you what to wear! I'm sleeping over, okay? Rose is coming also, so make room for us! We'll be there in ten!" Alice didn't give me a chance to protest. She hung up as soon as she finished speaking.

Darned pixie.

Why would I need a special outfit to wear to the mall? What was the point of her and Rose sleeping over when we would be hanging out tomorrow anyway? This made absolutely no sense at all to me, but I figured if I just played along, it would all be over very quickly.

I heard the doorbell ring ten minutes later. Of course Alice would be very punctual. I ran down the stairs, tripping constantly along the way and catching myself with the rail.

"I got it Charlie! It's just Alice and Rose!" I took a deep breath and answered the door just as Alice was about to ring the doorbell a second time.

"Hey Bella! Sorry if we're intruding, but we really wanted to come!" Alice exclaimed as I gestured for her and Rose to come in.

"It's okay, I guess. I just don't understand what the point is. I mean, I'm going to be seeing you tomorrow anyway. And since when do people need to dress up to go to the mall?" I replied when we started up the stairs.

"Well, we just couldn't wait to see you Bella. What's wrong with that?" Rose questioned.

"But Alice just saw me. I dropped her off less than 45 minutes ago."

"Bella! Just let us come over without an excuse for once, could you? I really wanted to dress you up tomorrow!" Alice whined. We were now in my room, and both Alice and Rosalie plopped on my bed and began to empty the contents of their overnight bags. I winced when I saw a dark blue skirt among other insanely ostentatious clothes.

"Fine. But you are most definitely not making me wear a skirt." I sighed, annoyed yet again.

"Thank you thank you thank you! I can't wait till we get started!" Alice started the bouncing thing a third time. I really hoped she wouldn't break my bed.

Rosalie smiled at me and nodded. She wasn't very talkative tonight. I remembered what Alice had said in the car about Emmet.

"Hey Rose, I thought you weren't coming tomorrow." I stated, still curious.

"Oh, I'm not. I just really wanted to come with Alice. We haven't been hanging out much lately. I'm going to have to leave earlier tomorrow though. Sorry." Rose smiled apologetically.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure you'll be having more fun than I will!" I answered, returning her smile.

Rose was so nice. When I had first met her in the fifth grade, I hadn't felt the same way. She was the prettiest girl in the school, and boys were all over her. That alone automatically made me think she was a snob, which was the exact opposite of her personality. Alice and I were still friends then, and Rose was her cousin. She introduced us, and we've been friends ever since.

"Bella! Since we don't have to do anything right now, why don't we play truth or dare?" Alice suggested.

"Yeah, Bella, it would be fun. Why don't we play it?" Rose seemed more excited now.

"Why not? Don't make it a habit though, Alice!" I agreed.

"Okay! Bella, truth or dare?" Alice asked with a sly look on her face.

"Um, I pick truth."

"Yes! You have to be completely honest, okay Bella?" I nodded. Alice was grinning now. This was not a good sign.

"What was the name of the boy you met at lunch today?" Now even Rose was grinning. What was so funny about this question? I never said I met anyone, even if Alice had suggested I did.

"I didn't say I met anybody at lunch, Alice." I answered, blushing. This was absolutely and completely true.

"Oh, Bella! Why do you have to be so reluctant to tell us stuff like this? We are your best friends! You can tell us anything, okay?" Alice seemed genuinely upset. Rose was nodding solemnly. I looked at them both for a moment.

"His name was Edward." I stated regretfully. Alice and Rose both squealed.

"Oh my goodness Bella! You HAVE to tell us everything!" They exclaimed in unison. I had a feeling I was in for a long, long night.

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_

**A/N: Sorry ifhaving two authors notesis annoying, but i was wondering ifI should include Jacob in the story. Readers review and voice your opinions on this please! Thanks!**


	4. The Evil Pixie Plots

_Disclaimer: Me plusThis equalsNot getting sued_

**A/N: Hello again! I updated! Woohooo! I wasn't completely sure how to write this chapter, but it's pretty long. The longest one i've written, I believe. Anywho, hope you like it and please review review review! (Remember i like constructive critisim!)**

Chapter 4: The Evil Pixie Plots (insert mechanical laughter)

**APOV**

Bella had just dropped me off at my wonderful home. She had made me very upset when she completely avoided my questions. I did have a feeling something huge had happened, but I didn't expect it to be so large or embarrassing that she wouldn't want to tell me. I guess I would get her to tell me sooner rather than later.

I skipped over to Edward who was bent over his beloved silver Volvo. He had a look of frustration on his face and I smirked at his anger. It was very rare to see Edward like this, and I found him very amusing this way.

"What has you so frustrated Brother Dear?" I asked, using the nickname I had given him when we were kids. We always used to make fun of the old television shows in which the family was so prim and proper. Ever since then we would constantly call each other ridiculous things like brother and sister dear, when nobody was around, of course.

"Not right now Alice. I'm not in the mood. I think something is wrong with my engine, but I can't figure out what it is. It's getting me extremely irritated at the moment." Edward sighed and looked up at me. Something was different about his eyes. Surprisingly enough, I hadn't noticed before. I decided not to comment on it.

"Why don't I go get Rose, Edward? I would have thought you had asked her by now. You know she loves working on cars." I suggested.

"That would be wonderful Sister Dear. It's an excellent idea. I suppose I'm just tired is all. Thank you very much." 

Edward smiled that trademark make-you-smile-when-I-smile smile of his, and of course I grinned back and replied, "Of course. Anything for you, Brother Dear!" I skipped into my home, feeling happy that Edward was fine again. Although it would still be funny to see him so very frustrated once more. 

"Oh Rosie! Brother Dearest needs help with his Volvo! Please come down for a moment!" I called once I arrived at the bottom of the stairs. 

"I'm coming Alice!" She called back. 

Rose was soon bounding down the stairs in a pair of grey sweats and a hoodie to match. Rosalie had been living with us since I was in the fifth grade. She had just moved in with us after the awful tragedy with her parents. They had died in a car crash on their way to Valentine's Day dinner. Rose was and still is a very tough girl, and rarely talks about them. She still does worry me from time to time, though. Her adopted brother Jasper, on the other hand, was not as tough. I remember hearing him sniffle constantly through the thin walls during the night for the first few weeks he lived with us. Gradually, he started to open up bit by bit, and I found myself liking him very, very much (this is not illegal in any way if you were wondering. We aren't related). The crying stopped, and I found that Jasper had a very calming aura. Just being around him made me feel happy or calmed, despite whatever mood I was in. I stopped thinking about Jasper when Rose finally got down the stairs. 

"So, how was your day, Alice?" Rose questioned as we started walking to the garage.

"Pretty good, except for Bella depriving me of lunch out of school and hiding things from me."

"What happened?"

"Nothing. Just that after school she was completely glowing, so I assumed she had met a guy or something. I asked her about it, and she blushed and denied that anything happened. Of course I didn't believe her, but I just let it go." I finished telling Rose after we entered the garage. Edward looked up at me and rolled his eyes. He apparently thought I was overly dramatic. Or impatient. Or both. I didn't know.

"What about you, Edward? How about you tell Alice and I how your first day back was? I'll listen to you while I'm working on your car, okay?" Rose told Edward. 

She seemed interested in the fact that Edward had been away from Forks for only two years, and yet he had still forgotten what it was like to live here. He _had_ gotten a job, though, and it surprised both of us. Edward normally wasn't the type to get a job the day you apply _and_ start working also. On the same day. Rose and I had both found it strange he had changed so much, but still remained the same in many ways. 

"Well, nothing too special happened. You know that work is work. There was a very interesting customer who came by the restaurant though. I don't think I've seen her before, but she was quite intriguing. Very observant too. Not to mention extremely clumsy. We talked a bit, and she seemed to be easily embarrassed. She was blushing half the time I was talking to her." Edward explained to us. 

Was it just me, or did the girl Edward was describing sound like a very close friend of mine?

"Her name was Bella, I believe. Do you know her Alice? Rose?" 

My mouth fell open in shock. I quickly shut it, and suddenly, I had an epiphany. I ran over to Rose and covered her mouth before Edward found out about Bella. 

I whispered, "I just had the most wonderful idea, Rose. Don't tell Edward about Bella, okay? I'll explain everything later." 

I let her go and went to stand in my original spot, to see a very confused Edward.

"Um, Alice? What was that?"

"Oh, nothing Edward. Don't worry your silly little head about the girl stuff, okay?" I smiled being overly optimistic, hoping it would scare him away for the time being. 

"Okay, whatever you say Alice. I suppose I'll just retire to my room for now. Call me when the car is fixed, please." 

I nodded, still smiling. It worked. Yay! Edward left Rose and I in the garage, now giving me the chance to speak to her privately.

"Okay, Rose. I will assume you have the idea of what is going on here. Edward seemes to like Bella. Bella obviously seems to like Edward, but for some reason thinks that I don't know about it. She met him without knowing he was my brother, and Edward met her without knowing that she is one of my best friends. They are both single. Please tell me that you see a very good opportunity for match making!" I explained in one breath, gasping for air once I was through.

"Wow, Alice. Even I didn't think of that one right away. Nice work!" Rose gave me a high-five with her grease-stained hands. I quickly searched for a towel and wiped off all the smudges.

"So, I was thinking that we go spend the night at Bella's house so that we can plan for tomorrow and get her ready. We will be very cautious of revealing any information about Edward, and try to get as much information about what happened out of her as we can. I still have to ask Edward to come with us tomorrow, but I know he will say yes." I explained the rest of my plan to her.

"Don't you think she'll be suspicious? I mean, she just dropped you off 10 minutes ago, right? Plus, I won't be able to make it tomorrow, and she knows that, so why would I come?" Rose replied. She did have a point.

"Bella won't think too hard, Rose. Don't worry! And don't you want to come and find out what happens?"

"Of course! If I did, I would probably have to watch what I say. You know I can accidentally slip up sometimes." Rose paused for a moment. "You know what? It's a great idea Alice. Once those two see each other, they'll be so happy and surprised. I just hope neither of them will be too mad at us. Why don't you call Bella while I go get our stuff ready?" She closed the hood of the car, mumbling something about finally being done, and headed in the house.

"Thanks Rose! Make sure to tell Edward his car is working!" I called into the house. Rose replied with a loud 'I will' and I soon heard thumping coming from the general direction of her room. I smiled, and whipped out my beloved StrawberryChocolate phone to call Bella. In a matter of seconds, I heard her voice on the receiver.

"Hello?" 

"Hey Bella! It's Alice! I totally forgot to tell you what to wear! I'm sleeping over, okay? Rose is coming also, so make room for us! We'll be there in ten!" I hung up quickly to prevent any arguing. Bella could be very stubborn at times.

I made my way up to Rose's room, to find her with our overnight bags packed and ready to go. 

"Thanks so much, Rose. Now just help me put together a couple outfits for Bella to borrow, okay? I have a lot of clothes in her size, so she can just borrow mine." I explained again as I walked across the hall to my room. In about three minutes we had picked out seven different outfits for Bella, all packed into a duffel bag. 

Rose and I ran back down to the garage, only to see Edward in the driver's seat of his car marveling at it. I knocked on his window and he rolled it down, still looking extremely happy. 

"Hey, Edward. I was wondering if you could give me and Rosie a ride to a friend's house. We really don't want to be late, and I know you drive really fast. Plus, I need to talk to you. Do you mind?" I asked quickly, praying for him to say yes.

"Sure, Alice. I don't mind. Hop in." Edward replied casually. I flashed a quick smile and jumped in the backseat with Rose. In no time at all, we were pulling out of the garage and on to the highway. Neither me or Rose were bothered by his speed limit-exceeding driving.

"Okay, Edward. I was wondering since Rose can't accompany my friend and I to the mall, that you would come instead. I wanted you to meet her and find your way around again. We would meet there around 1 o'clock." I knew Edward would say yes, but nevertheless, I was still a bit anxious to see what he would say.

"I'll come, Alice, but I'll be a little late. My shift ends at one thirty, so I'll be there around two. I also had planned to meet someone, but I will come. Don't worry." Edward finished his sentence right when Rose directed him to Bella's street. We stopped in front of her house, and Igave him a quick 'okay' and a 'thanks'before getting out and waving goodbye. Edward sped down the road a little too fast, came to a stop sign, and was soon out of sight. 

"That went well." Rose stated as we walked up the steps to Bella's house and rang the doorbell.

"Of course it did. It's too bad he can't be on time, but at least he's coming." I replied.

The door flew open, and I saw a flustered-looking Bella. 

"Hey Bella! Sorry if we're intruding, but we really wanted to come!" I exclaimed. She gestured for us to come in.

"It's okay, I guess. I just don't understand what the point is. I mean, I'm going to be seeing you tomorrow anyway. And since when do people need to dress up to go to the mall?" She replied when we started to climb the stairs.

"Well, we just couldn't wait to see you Bella. What's wrong with that?" Rose questioned. 

She was particularly quiet. 

"But Alice just saw me. I dropped her off less than 45 minutes ago."

"Bella! Just let us come over without an excuse for once, could you? I really wanted to dress you up tomorrow!" I whined, hoping she would let the subject drop.

We were now in her room, and both Rose and I plopped onto her comfortable bed and began unpacking.

"Fine. But you are most definitely not making me wear a skirt." Bella sighed, seeming annoyed.

"Thank you thank you thank you! I can't wait till we get started!" I squealed and started bouncing for more effect.

Rose smiled and nodded. She must really be bad at keeping secrets. She wasn't talking at all.

"Hey Rose, I thought you weren't coming tomorrow." Bella stated curiously.

Uh-oh. 

"Oh, I'm not. I just really wanted to come with Alice. We haven't been hanging out much lately. I'm going to have to leave earlier tomorrow though. Sorry." Rose smiled apologetically.

She was good.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure you'll be having more fun than I will!" Bella answered, returning her smile. 

I thought for a moment, and had another wonderfully smart idea.

"Bella! Since we don't have to do anything right now, why don't we play truth or dare?" I suggested. 

"Yeah, Bella, it would be fun. Why don't we play it?" Rose seemed more willing to speak now.

"Why not? Don't make it a habit though, Alice!" Bella agreed.

"Okay! Bella, truth or dare?" I asked, knowing I looked sly.

"Um, I pick truth."

She took the bait! Time for Alice to reel in the fish…….

"Yes! You have to be completely honest, okay Bella?" I made sure she knew the rules. Bella nodded yes. I couldn't stop myself from grinning now.

"What was the name of the boy you met at lunch today?" Now even Rose was grinning. I was so smart!

"I didn't say I met anybody at lunch, Alice." Bella answered, blushing. This was absolutely and completely true, but she was trying to get off on a technicality. I wasn't going to let that happen.

"Oh, Bella! Why do you have to be so reluctant to tell us stuff like this? We are your best friends! You can tell us anything, okay?" Iexplained toher, feeling a bit hurt she still wasn't telling us anything. Rose was nodding solemnly.Bellalooked at us both for a moment.

"His name was Edward." Bella stated slowly. Rose and I both squealed although we already knew this.

"Oh my goodness Bella! You HAVE to tell us everything!" We exclaimed in unison.

This was going to be such a fun night!

**BEBBEBBEBEBEBEBBEBEBBEBEBEBEBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBBEBEBEBEBEBEEBEBEBEB**

**A/N: Hi again! Hope you liked it! Remember to review review review! (please:P)**


	5. Authors Note

**A/N.** Hello all readers! Wow...so I realize i havent updated this story in over 2 years...i apologize about that for those who were interested in it. I believe i reached a point of writers block, then just forgot about the story and grew out of Twilight. However, now that ive found it again i will try and finish it for you guys :b. I do realize now that my writing style was a bit odd, as well as Edward(**ESPECIALLY EDWARD**) and Bella and most of the other characters, actually were verryyy OOC. Because of the fact im not as committed to Twilight as i have been in the past, i may not be able to change that. But i WILL try and make this story well-written and update as soon as i remember exactly WHERE i was going with it. im one of those writers who just writes as it comes :b. So, keep a lookout my dear and few readers. I wonder what will happen when edward and bella meet again...(seriously, i do. i dont even know myself...)

PS. this was written before Breaking Dawn, and i was planning to incorporate something involving half vampires while i was writing this. sorry if this ruins your fun but i have to say it...**TAKE THAT STEPHANIE MEYER**...:)


End file.
